Problem: What is the remainder when 369,963 is divided by 6?
If a number is divisible by 6, it must be divisible by 2 and 3. Clearly, 369,963 is not divisible by 2. However, it is divisible by 3. Thus, the remainder after dividing by 6 is an odd, non-negative multiple of 3 that is less than 6. The only number such number is $\boxed{3}$.